Home Again
by LadydeVaskilisk
Summary: After being exiled to Washington by her father, Evelyn starts a new life for herself.  Little does she know that she's neighbors with a pack of werewolves that will change her life forever.  Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Home Again Ch.1

_Is this really happening?_ I thought to myself as I watched the caskets of my mom and stepdad be lowered into the ground. I seemed to be asking myself that a lot lately. When the cops knocked on the front door to tell me that my parents had been hit by an 18-wheeler; and when I had to make the funeral arrangements. I asked myself "Is this really happening?" when I had to pack up an entire house by myself because I was now forced to go with my dad. I had fought that tooth and nail; I was 18 for Christ sake and could take care of myself. But the state thought that "at such an emotional time", I would need the so called "support" of my father.

Letting out a sigh I shook my thoughts from my head and watched as the first bit of dirt hit the lids of the coffins with a dull thud. I continued to stand there long after the last of the mourners had left and stood there still even after the graves had finished being covered and stood in the silence. A car horn startled me and I looked up to find the source of the intrusive noise. My dad and stepmom sat in their rental car which they had acquired after coming to Austin from Maryland. Throwing a thousand insults at them in my head I slowly made my way up the small hill, opened the door to the back seat and slide inside.

"So? How was the service?" my stepmother asked in this disgustingly cheerful tone. My stepmother had loathed my mother and vice versa. It was a mutual hatred. I wouldn't be surprised in my stepmother was delighted that my mom was dead.

"It was fine. The weather was nice." Being in Texas we only really had two choices of weather: hot and hotter.

"Yes, an absolutely beautiful day for a funeral." was my stepmother's reply. Where in the hell does she get the audacity to say that?

My dad cleared his throat breaking the tension, "Evelyn, we have a few things that we need to discuss with you." He began as he drove towards my house.

"We have decided that it would be best if you were to go and live in the winter cabin up in Washington."

"What? Dad what about school? I have college—"he interrupted me.

"You'll be turning 19 in a few weeks, and besides I really couldn't afford to pay for your tuition in the first place even with getting the judge to allow me to stop paying child support. Look, Evelyn, this is for the best. You get to have your independence and work, and you're more than welcome to save up and pay for your own college. And in light of your recent disrespect towards me and your stepmother, this way no one will be butting heads so to speak. This way everyone gets what they want." He said smiling at the end. "Now, since we're already in Austin and the house is packed up and you have your mom's car, it would be most sensible to just leave from here. I've already made arrangements with a moving company and everything should arrive the day after you do…."

I just stared at my father as he continued to ramble on about how I was to just drive straight to washtington without them and how "it was really for the best." _Is this really happening?_ I thought. They were sending me into exile; there was really no other way to put it.

"_Recent disrespect"? You call standing up for myself disrespect. _I yelled at him in my head.

"Evelyn, are you listening?" at my nod he continued, " So here's the key to the cabin and directions and also the phone number of the moving company. I'll be wiring you a monthly allowance to cover grocery expenses and such, and feel free to make the cabin your new home. " he gave me and awkward side hug which I didn't return, "Drive safe, send me a text when you get there."

"Oh and Evelyn dear"my stepmom called, "in order to make this as painless as possible it would be best if you only called because there was something wrong with the house." She said with a bland smile. I didn't miss the veiled threat, "I want you out of my life so you better not contact your father." It wasn't like she really had anything to worry about at this point, pissed didn't even begin to describe what I was feeling towards my dad. I watched as dad got back in the car and they drove off before I went inside. Opening the door it was like walking into a tomb it was so quite. That quite was shattered just a little as my dogs bounded up to greet me. Blu, a grey lab-mix and Mia, a miniature rat terrier.

Everything really was all packed up and ready to go, but instead of going to Maryland like I thought I would now be going to Washington. Glancing at the time it was only 11. The funeral had been early. Going to my room which only had my suitcase and back pack in it I changed out of the black dress I was wearing and into shorts and a t-shirt of one of my favorite bands, Black Veil Brides. Throwing my dress on top of the rest of the things in my suit case I zipped it shut.

I walked around the house one last time my dogs following me around sniffing at my heels. We hadn't been living here long. My mom and stepdad had finally gotten married after being together for 8 years cause I was going off to college. The house was already on the market to be sold, it was kind of bitter sweet leaving, I hadn't wanted to move here in the first place but now I didn't want to leave it for a place that would be even worse in my opinion.

Sighing, I gathered my things and went to what used to be my mom's car but was now mine. It was a 2000 Toyota Camry, nothing special at all but really durable and that was all I really cared about. I put my suit case and backpack in the trunk and opened the back doors so the dogs could climb in.

After pulling out of the driveway I spared one more glance at the house before driving off and heading towards Washington.

_Was this really happening?_


	2. Chapter 2

Home Again Ch.2

It only took 2 days to reach the cabin that was settled between the border of the small town of Forks, Washington and the neighboring La Push Indian reservation. I hadn't taken the time to stop as much as I probably should have but it got me here faster and good thing too seeing as how the movers arrived ahead of schedule. (Shocking, I know.)

As I pulled into the gravel driveway on the of the moving men got out of the cab of the truck.

"Are you Evelyn Benson?" he asked as I stepped out of my car.

"Yes, that's me." I said

"Could you sign here please?" he asked while handing me a clip board with a form to sign.

"Well everything's in order." He said once I'd handed it back. "Have a good day miss." He turned on his heel and started to climb back into the cab of the truck.

"Wait!" I called "Aren't you going to stay to help me move things in?"

"Sorry miss but we were only told to deliver the stuff, we weren't paid to help move it in. Good day miss." He said closing the cab door.

"How am I supposed to move a couch by myself?" I protested as I watched the movers leave. Making a sound of frustration I turned and took in the wooden cabin now with a large moving container in front of it. Walking up I climbed the three steps up to the front porch and took in my surroundings of where I had been exiled. I looked up at the sky that was threatening rain as tears of frustration and anger rolled down my cheeks.

Little did I know that I had an audience to my misery.

…..

Seth watched in his wolf form as the new girl looked around. He had seen her drive up and had watched as the moving people had left her to fend for herself. It took him by surprise when she started crying after walking up the front porch and felt bad for her. He turned tail and made his way to Emily's knowing Sam would want to know about their new neighbor.

After phasing and pulling on his cut offs he bounded up the porch and into the kitchen.

"Hey Sam, guess what?" he asked excitedly managing not only to get Sam's attention but the majority of the pack as well.

"What? Did something happen on patrol?" Sam asked.

"You know that cabin that's in the middle of no man's land on the border for us and the vamps? Some girl just moved in there today." Seth explained.

"No man's land? You mean that cabin in the middle of that open field?" Jacob asked beating Sam to the punch.

"Yeah that's the one." Seth said nodding like a bobble head.

"Great, somebody just made bait of themselves." Paul grumbled.

"Guys" Sam said grabbing everyone's attention, "we need to find out who this girl is and if she has a family that'll be coming later. We don't need to run the risk of human casualties or them spotting us. Now we need to set up rotation to watch this girl and see if anyone else moves in—" Sam started planning until Emily cut in.

"Or you could just go over and introduce yourselves and welcome her to the neighborhood like the gentlemen I know you are." She said.

"Or we could do that." Said Sam bashfully. Paul made a coughing sound that vaguely sounded like "wipped" causing Sam to shoot him a look.

"Yeah and we could help her, too." Seth pipped up. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Help her with what honey?" Emily asked.

"Well when I was watching her the moving people were there, had her sign some papers, then just drove off living the container behind. Then she walked up to the porch, looked around and started crying." He explained.

"Oh that's awful. Men are such pigs these days." Emily exclaimed causing a chorus of "Heys!" from the guys and a snort from Leah who had just walked in the door followed by Embry and Quil.

"Men are pigs in general, but why exactly this time?" Leah asked no one in particular.

"Some girl moved into the cabin in the middle of no man's land and the movers just left everything there and didn't help her." Jacob quickly filled them in.

"Awe man, now we can't take that as short cut anymore." Quil complained.

"We'll deal with it. In the meantime let's go introduce ourselves to this girl and see who she is." Sam said.

"Wait for me I'm coming with you." Emily called from behind the kitchen counter where she was stuffing large muffins into a ziplock bag. Sealing it shut she said, "Ok I'm ready."

Everyone filed out of the house behind Emily and Sam and made their way on foot to go welcome there new neighbor. Little did they know that she would become more than just that in a short while.


	3. Chapter 3

Home Again Ch. 3

After convincing myself that standing on my front porch crying wasn't going to solve my problems I went to the car and opened the back door so the dogs could jump out and stretch. Mia immediately started sniffing around her stubby little tail working overtime with all the wagging. Meanwhile Blu followed me as I went to open the moving container. After lifting the latch and allowing the door to roll open with a bang I kinda just stared at everything and wondered how I was going to move a freakin' couch by myself, my bed frame at least came apart, a couch was just so…couch-y. Lifting a box off the top that was full of clothes I rested it on my hip as I walked to the door and dug around for my keys in my pocket. Getting the door open I was almost bowled over as Blu insisted upon being the first one in.

"Well excuse me your highness." I grumbled at him. Leaving the door open for fresh air I set the box I was carrying down just inside the door so I could take a look around. When walking in you were immediately in the kitchen slash dining area. The floor was tile, to my right in the kitchen area there was an a bar type area that concealed more counter space along with cupboards, the counter was broken up by the stove top oven that was in the middle of it and then continued on a little was until it ended at the pantry. To the right of that was the fridge which needed to be plugged in which I did while poking around. There was more counter space with the sink that had a window over which looked in on the porch and the front yard beyond that. Behind it was the island in the middle of the kitchen. The eating area where the kitchen table would go had a bay window with ledges deep enough to sit on that looked upon the forest at the edge of my property. The living room was just one big open space with big windows on the left side, an empty fire place directly in front of me, and empty wall space on my right only broken up by the door that led to the garage. My cowboy boots made a comforting sound as I walked across the hard wood floors going to the little hallway on the left that led to the master bedroom. It was hard wood floors in here as well as another bay window that over looked the woods. The bathroom held two sinks, bath tub, closet shower and closet toilet. At the end was a small walk-in closet. Exiting the master bedroom I walked to the second bed room on the opposite side of the living. It was a little smaller with a non-walk-in closet. Across from it was a bathroom and a set of stairs that led to an open loft area. From the loft you could see down into the living room and kitchen/dining area, your view only partially obstructed by the chimney for the fire place. The loft also had a pair of double doors that led out onto a small porch.

Going back out to the trailer I grabbed another box and was just about to go back inside when Blu and Mia started barking alerting to their presence.

It was like watching a scene out of a movie. I watched as a group of about ten people, ten native American people, walked out of the woods and onto my property. I was knocked out of my staring when Blu went into defensive mode and started growling and barking at the new comers. As he started running at them I called out,

"Blu! Sit!" in a strong commanding tone. I quickly made my way over to him and grabbed the back of his collar with my free hand. "Stay!"

By this time the group was closer and I could get a good look at them. The majority were guys with only two girls. All of the guys were extremely well built and must've liked to show it off considering none of them were wearing shirts. How they weren't cold in this rainy little town was beyond me. One of the guys had an arm wrapped around the waist of a woman. She was a pretty little thing but as they drew closer I realized she had scares running down the side of her face causing her to have a permanent grimace on that side, although she seemed to wear them as a badge rather than an excuse to hide her face.

I tried calming Blu down as the guy with his arm wrapped around the woman greeted me.

"Hi, my name is Sam Uley. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." He said with a grin.

I smiled in reply, "Hi, my name's Evelyn Benson and this mongrel here is Blu, you really don't have to worry, he's just a big puppy when he gets to know you." Just then Mia came running over to them barking, although I highly doubt a six pound dog could be seen as threatening. "Mia!" I chastised. "And that little thing is Mia, be careful with her, she'll try to love you to death." This earned a few chuckles from the people in from me. Sam reached his hand out to Blu so he could sniff; Blu seemingly satisfied with what he found proceeded to sniff all the new comers thoroughly.

The woman with the scares stepped forward, "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé. Here, I hope you like muffins." She said handing me a big bag filled with the biggest muffins I've ever seen.

"Holy cow how'd you get them so big? Thank you." I said in reply glancing around the group.

Emily, seeming to take notice of this said, "Boys where are your manners? Introduce yourselves." Boy did she ever sound like a mom. Being prodded into action the guys stumbled over one another to talk.

"Hi I'm Embry and this is Quil." Embry said while they both tried to shake my hand at the same time.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Leah." Said the youngest looking boy, while he shook my hand his sister didn't seem so inclined to do so and just gave me a nod.

"Hi I'm Jacob, welcome to La Push." He said flashing very white teeth in a smile. "And this over here is Paul. Say 'hi' Paul….Paul?" This Paul guy looked like he was having a bit of trouble, he just stood there staring. When he made no move to do anything I stepped up to him held out my hand, "Hi Paul I'm Evelyn it's nice—" I looked up…and I was drowning.


End file.
